V
V is a powerful caster and leader of Elementals. V can clone itself, teleport, and possess other units. Appearance V is shaped like any other stick figure. It has a glowing black border around it, a pure white body, and a slight black fade on his head when in battle. However in the units slot, V is shown to be a humanoid, liquid-like mixture of gray and dark gray. Stats Abilities Flash The Flash ability lets V teleport to any location within its spell range. Can be used in conjunction with possess by flashing forward for extra range then possessing a unit. Clone For a cost of 50 mana, V creates two identical V-clones, with a purple-blue outline, who attack the enemy automatically. This ability can be unlocked for 100 mana and 100 gold upgraded to increase the damage done by the clones to match the V's damage for a cost of 150 mana and 150 gold. The upgrade icon is the same as the normal ability icon for V. The countdown for this ability's cooldown will not start until the clones are dead. If the V dies then the clones will die with it. Possess When cast, V can gain control of an enemy unit. The enemy unit being possessed turns entirely black and will fight against its previous allies. It will receive damage from all its previous' allies attacks (including projectiles) and can be healed by allied Water units. V is immobilized whilst controlling an enemy unit. This effect lasts as long as the player wishes, or until V dies (with no range cap once the unit is controlled). The countdown for this ability's cooldown will not start until the V releases the unit it is controlling. Each possession costs 50 mana. vominer.png|A possessed Order miner vosword.png|A possessed Order Swordwrath voarcher.png|A possessed Order Archidon vomeric.png|A possessed Order Meric vomage.png|A possessed Order Mage vospear.png|A possessed Order Spearton voninja.png|A possessed Order Shadowrath voalbow.png|A possessed Order Albowtross vogiant.png|A possessed Order Enslaved Giant Flash.png|The V flashes from a place to another. Clone.png|The V creates two identical Vs with the 'Clone' ability. Possess.png|The V possessing a Giant, while leaving itself vulnerable. 2 V.png|The havoc caused by 2 Vs. Uses V is a very powerful spellcaster, being the only spellcaster other than Cycloid that can move at a fast pace, and it can even teleport out of danger. Its main ability is Possess, which allows it to not only remove an enemy spellcaster or giant, but turn them to your side. Possess can also be used to get rid of key units, as possessed units take damage from their own army. Possessing units such as the Magikill just before they complete a spell cast such as blast will also mean their spell cast does not damage the player using the V and will instead damage the opponent. Clones can be used as a distraction and tank. Upgraded clones deal very powerful melee attacks and can be used effectively as a front line melee unit. Whenever it is not possessing a unit, the V also has extremely powerful melee attacks, being able to kill an archer in two hits. This gives V potential to do extreme damage while being extremely hard to kill. Massing Vs is another strategy that gives the player an ability to spawn many clones to cause a distraction while having the ability to possess multiple enemy units. Trivia *The V's possessed units can always cast spells and use abilities provided they are off cooldown and you have the mana for them, but stolen miners will not mine for you or gather gold. (reference ) *The V is the second white stick figure in the game (instead of black). All other stick figures in the game are black apart from Merics . *The V is the most population-consuming unit in Stick Empires, taking up 10 population . *In Roman numerals, V stands for 5, which might be a reference to the movie "The Fifth Element" *V had hard to distinguish identical clones until Patch 2.01 came wherein the clones now have a purple-blue outline. *V can take control of miners, but it's unconfirmed whether or not the controlled miner in question is able to build walls. *V cannot possess castle archers, as well as garrisoned units. Category:Units Category:Spellcasters